


blow me bluebell bubbles

by chaletian



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She has bluebell bubbles the boy brings (he's a sweet boy). She blows them, big and round, and fills them with the noises in her head.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	blow me bluebell bubbles

This is how it works. Listen carefully. It's important.

She has bluebell bubbles the boy brings (he's a sweet boy). She blows them, big and round, and fills them with the noises in her head. Do you understand? They aren't filled with air, like normal bubbles, they're filled with sounds and pictures and things she doesn't think about (they aren't there; they aren't there).

She once blew a bubble that a had a man in a woolly jumper screaming _Alice_, which is her name, she's told, and she thought, as she blew it, what a strange coincidence it was.

There's another bubble that has a woman laughing. She doesn't like that one at all.

One bubble has a baby that wobbles and laughs. People like babies (she thinks), but that bubble hurt, and she cried.

She has lots of bubbles, because the boy comes often (he's a sweet boy). There's a stuffed vulture in one; a screaming skull in another; a phoenix in the one she blew yesterday - or was it years ago?

Have you heard all that? Keep listening, because this is the important part. She pops all the bubbles: pop, pop, pop. Then they're all gone, until the boy bring her more (he's a sweet boy).

So she starts again...


End file.
